The present invention relates to an automatic ventilation device for chairs, especially to a ventilation device that takes advantages of movement of a chair's cushion.
For pursuing greatest comfort of chairs in automobiles or offices, the chairs are designed according to ergonomics principles. In designing chairs, the permeability and ventilation are also considered. Sweat or heat from the skin may cause users discomfort. Although there is a cushion with air-blowing function, it needs external power sources such as automotive batteries to drive a fan or a pump for blowing an air to achieve good ventilation.